


An Errorous Twist of Fate

by HappytheExceed



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide, changing of fate, victim of circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappytheExceed/pseuds/HappytheExceed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisui Nagare was never born restrained to his wheelchair when he first became a King. It was a mistake when he wanted to transfer his power away. He lost control and the result was his paralysis. Over the years he had been trying to regain his health & mobility & the Colourless King was just part of his research. The only clue left was chestnut colour & beautiful blossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twist: Hisui Nagare

**Author's Note:**

> It was a whim of my part to try and explore Hisui character. I can't think of anything more complicated than what GoRA had planned of course. Like he put himself in straitjacket to restrain himself from losing control? I have an idea that Hisui was on a wheelchair when I first saw him in K Countdown and I happen to have an idea I'm unable to pull in my other story K: The Lost King. What if he was paralysed What if Hisui Nagare was a good guy and led astray due to circumstances? Was he truly a bad guy when faced with a selfish mother?
> 
> Some of the setting briefly overlap with my other story "Each and Every Bonds" & "Pursuit of Bonds". Loosely related to the radio drama "Elevator".
> 
> K is not mine. If not I will put in more victimised Yata instead of Fushimi being the one who always suffers.

_It was 14 years ago when it happened. The Kagutsu Crater incident. It was an incident where 700,000 civilians and the majority of Scepter 4 Clansmen were killed. Of course there were some who survived and received special powers and they were known as Strains such as the Purple Clansman, XX who eventually became Neko, the Silver Clansman. And of course, there were some who were selected as the next Kings such as the sixth King, Totsuka Tatara who had kept his power under wraps._

_The majority of the casualties who survived the crater incident were gathered in the temporary medical facilities in the next province as there were not enough medical supplies to be passed around._

_He was 11 years old back then. Nagare was the only sole survivor from his family. His parents and his twin brother were lost. Nagare cried when he was informed of the tragedy. He screamed and cried all days struggling to remove all the restrain on him. The medical staff thought he was crazy._

_One day, due to the over surge of powers, he caused a blackout. Nagare took the chance to escape from the hospital before he was locked in the mental institute. Nagare felt bad. The tragedy caused many to lose their loved one including him._

_He passed by a hospital room where a single mother was praying desperately for her son's recovery. He took a glimpse of the boy; he was merely three years old. Nagare's heart lurched when he overheard the boy's condition. He was diagnosed with Locked-in syndrome and he would be bedridden for the rest of his life. The only thing he could do was to blink his eyes in tears. Nagare was confused when he heard a voice coming from the boy. The boy wanted to tell his mum he was alright._

_Nagare did not understand. All he could do was to run and to escape. He had gone into hiding until he met a priest who reeked of alcohol. He took him in to the orphanage he was taking care of. Due to the crater incident, there was a surge of orphans who lost their parents. That was when his life as the fifth and the Green King started. The young children in the orphanage grew up and became his earliest clansmen but none of them realized he was the King who granted these children powers._

_Nagare found his power thrived in the invention known as the internet. As the power of the internet thrived so was his power. As there was no internet when the Dresden Slate was discovered, unlike the Red and the Blue King Nagare was the very first Green King. He was invited to Mishihara Tower by the Gold King when he was 12._

_The Gold King was a huge, stern old man, Nagare was intimidated by him. Kokujouji Daikaku explained his power to him. The words and the responsibilities weighed on Nagare._

_This country will come to an end if he would not use his power properly. Nagare hid himself in the bedroom of the orphanage fearful that he would lose control of his power. The more he feared, the more frequent the blackout in the orphanage occurred. He would be told to leave if anyone discovered he was the culprit. However, the priest who had always known about it kept quiet. Nagare wished he could give up his powers. If only he could transfer his powers like how he granted his powers to the kids in the orphanage. They would eventually realised it. An idea came to his mind._

_The second time Nagare met the boy in Locked-in Syndrome was when he was visiting a fellow orphan who ran a high fever. A year had passed since then. The boy was still alive and kicking when the doctor thought he would die. Nagare smiled at the boy outside the glass panel of the ICU, it seemed that he had grown his hair out. He had a beautiful chestnut red hair._

_The single mother was on the phone trying to beg the so-call debtor to grant her a few days to pay up her debts. Her thought were overflowing in his mind. Nagare grimaced. She wanted to pull the plug. Her husband left her because of his condition. There was no way she could pay for her son's medical bills._

_"I want him to blossom beautifully like a flower just like his name but it seems that I can't keep going." The woman choked talking to someone over the phone. Nagare bit his lip and decided of an idea after hearing what the Colourless King planned to do when the fated time come to try to sever his next clansman of his ill fate._

_"What if I can help her son?"_

_"If giving him my power could save him then I…" Nagare ran into the boy's room and took his hand. He collapsed._

* * *

Hisui Nagare woke up and a beautiful man came into his view.

"Had a sweet dream, Nagare-chan?" The Green King, Hisui Nagare nodded. The beautiful man with purple hair helped him up. Nagare looked normal on the outside in white lacy pajamas.

"Iwahune old man went out so I'm in charge of watching over you." Mishakuji Yukari updated.

"Yes, I did. It was a dream from long, long time ago. Bring me to the surveillance room." Nagare said with a smile. This smile was one of the most eerie smile Mishakuji had ever seen.

"It would be an honour." Mishakuji Yukari bowed in response and wheeled him into his surveillance room where many monitors observing many others' activities were displayed.

"Nagare-chan, who are you interested to watch today?" Yukari asked as he pulled out a keyboard. He turned to Hisui who was watching a certain screen intently.

"Zoom in that screen!" He ordered. Yukari shrugged. It was merely a mother with a middle school boy and a little girl standing on top of the sky tower. He obeyed and pulled the screen close. He was a little surprised when his King started laughing hysterically. He did not seem to be like his usual self.

"It was her!" Nagare pointed the screen. He had finally found her. The woman who wanted to pull the plug to kill her son. It was the woman who caused him to live in regret for years. For that he would make her pay. He would make her pay for the years he spent in Locked-in Syndrome in exchange for her son's activeness because he tried to transfer his powers to him.

"Find out more about her and her family. Make sure you erase everything about her so it won't arouse suspicions from Scepter 4. I want to make sure I have ample fun with them." Mishakuji shrugged in confusion but he would not question when Nagare wanted to have some fun.

"Your wish is my command." With that Yukari left the room in a light-hearted mood. Nagare-chan finally found something which excited him. He would have never expected he had unknowingly planted a high ranking clansman within another clan.

Nagare looked excitedly at the screen. A young man in white shirt and grayish vest with glasses was seen holding out ice-cream to the two kids with a bored expression. Hisui started laughing out loud. He laughed at the irony of fate and how small the world was. The guy in glasses had used to challenge him once and in return he had used his cousin to "invite" him to JUNGLE. His plan was foiled by the newly awakened Blue King he swore he would get back to him later. He had a great idea. It seemed that there was another chance granted to him to "invite" him to his Clan once more.

_"The flower which will blossom beautifully. So it was him, I tried to transfer my power to but failed. As a result, I ended up exchanging my body condition with him and his mother who was heavily in debt fled with her son knowing that, her son had "recovered" miraculously."_

Unknown to him, the ignorant young man received powers from him and his powers was sleeping within him even after he received powers from another King and swore loyalty to him. The said chestnut haired boy had joined them holding up a cake to celebrate his half-sister's birthday with his former best friend acting as though they were still best friends and everything were alright.

Hisui Nagare had done research on the powers of kings and even experimented with the Colourless King and the Silver King who had their bodies switched respectively. The currently missing Silver King on the screen was shown chatting with his two clansmen in the past feed JUNGLE network had recorded.

Nagare recalled the doctor's diagnosis on his condition not too long. Having ulcers all over his body and infections along with these were no joke. Not to say, he was dying. He lamented how kind fate had treated him to allow him to find the person he exchanged his health condition with. If it wasn't for his power as the Green King, his influence could not have extended this far via the network.

Killing two birds in one stone, not only Nagare would reclaim his body condition he had exchanged with the chestnut red haired boy who was laughing with his siblings on the screen 13 years ago and he would have the other young man in glasses to do his bidding obediently. Nagare smirked placing his hand and flicked his finger at the face of Fushimi Saruhiko on the screen.

If it was not for Nagare's error, Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki would have never met.


	2. Twist: Yata Misaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Hisui seemed evil. I just love Misaki in his new outfit. In order to differentiate between Yata family, I will just use Misaki's first name in the story instead of the usual Yata.
> 
> I'm curious what you think of the plot as I noticed some deviation from readers' understanding and my interpretation so far.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Somehow, he never liked to sleep on the top bunk of his bed. That was why his roommate had the top instead. He never knew the reason but he had a recurring dream he had never spoke of to anyone. In his dream, he was bounded in a straitjacket on a hospital bed with metal barrier all raised, afraid that he would fall off from bed. He always hear a lullaby while asleep. There were times, he struggled to open his eyes and saw a young woman with chestnut red hair sitting by his side patting him to sleep.

He never like this feeling of being bounded and unable to move. He was said to have fallen off the stairs running away from home after being slapped by his mother when he was barely aware of life. He had badly injured his spine and he would be bedridden the rest of his life. He wanted very much to comfort the woman by his side whenever she cried by him but was never able to get his words out.

One day he felt a hand grabbing his small little hand. He knew that was not his mother. He tried to make out his figure fighting to open his eyelid even a little and he knew he managed to and he always wake up right before he could see his face. He was so close.

This time he was awaken by a phone call. His watch was ringing.

Misaki sat up on his bed yawning and answered.

* * *

Yata Misaki, also known as Yatagarasu was the vanguard of HOMRA. He like he was to be able to move. The boy with a black knitted cap, in purple vest-like jacket and red shirt within and his usual green Bermudas was moving really quickly with his favourite skateboard. He just received a call from his younger half brother Minoru and he was heading out to meet them

Misaki was good in sports and he picked up skateboarding when he was 15. Being able to move around in skateboard allowed him to reach the areas of fights before anyone else.

He did another backflip in satisfaction as he landed in the pose he has wanted. Waves of clapping was heard. They came from his little siblings, Minoru and Megumi.

"Big brother is awesome!"

"That's so cool!" Misaki blushed at their words.

"Minoru and Megumi what brings you here today?" Misaki smiled at his younger siblings. Time flies. He was 20 and an adult now, Minoru was the same age as Anna and Megumi was 5 years younger.

"Where is mother?" Misaki noticed they were alone.

"We want to buy a cake for Mama. Today is her birthday." Megumi wanted to say.

"It's meant to be a surprise. Misaki-nii! Papa is out of town so Mama is alone. We want to give her a surprise"

They spilled the beans anyway. Misaki had forgotten today was his mother birthday. He scratched his head. Since when he had last celebrated his mother's birthday? He felt a little ashamed. He decided to join them.

"Can I accompany you since I'm free?" Misaki asked casually.

"Of course, Mama will be glad to see you." Megumi said cheerfully.

"That's what she said. We are glad to have Misaki-nii" Minoru was looking around his half brother for something.

"We can invite Saru-nii along. Mama always say he had been taking great care of you..."

Misaki was a little annoyed. He realized they didn't realise they had fallen out with each other. If his mother knew he was staying alone, she would have dragged him back herself.

"Stupid monkey." He cursed to himself and kicked his own feet.

While Misaki and his siblings were looking around for nice gifts, they did not know their mother had become a guest in someone's home.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble home, Mrs. Yata." A male in straitjacket had addressed the woman, mother of Yata siblings in the living room of a grand looking mansion. Mishakuji Yukari smiled in triumph as he left the two of them alone warping up his mission of inviting her. He had some other preparation to make so his King could have some fun later according to him. He said it was a mean to locate one of their own.

"You probably don't remember me. I'm Hisui..."

The mother was amazed at the dimension where Nagare stayed that she did not pay attention. Nagare cleared his throat to turn her attention to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just amazed how my son got to know you. He isn't the smartest boy but his friends seem to be all geniuses. I'm glad that you all have been taking care of him." Mrs Yata scratched her cheek like her son often did from the feeds Nagare had been gathering and watching.

"Well, I'm unlike Fushimi Saruhiko who betrayed abandoned him after he talked him out into leaving home and leading him astray. Now your boy is in bad company." Nagare informed much to the woman's dismay. Fushimi was not a boy like that. Her son was the one leading him around but he was glad he had Fushimi taking care of him. It was unbelievable that he had left him alone after promising her he would take care of her son.

Hisui played the video feeds where Yata Misaki led a bunch of delinquents and got into fights. His mother stood up in shock. She was shocked how bad her son had become.

"It was my fault actually. If it wasn't for me, he would have never turn out this way, a dirt of the society. Now, he got into a fight again involving even the kids." Nagare showed her another live feeds where Misaki was fending off the other gangsters and behind him was his younger siblings much to her horror.

"Look, who have we found?" A group of punks HOMRA has beaten up before had surrounded Misaki and his siblings who got close to their elder brother.

"A bunch of stupid crows!" One of them said mockingly.

"Hey! Don't you insult Yatagarasu!" Misaki yelled at him while watching Minoru and Megumi carefully. He could not afford to expose them to danger. The group broke into laughter.

"Now he looked like a chicken guarding his little chicks and we are the eagles trying to catch the chick for food except that he is small enough to be a chick himself." Now Misaki looked insulted as flames erupted from his fist. He stopped as soon as he felt Minoru letting off his hand abruptly as he was scalded from the sudden heat. Misaki realised he should not let his siblings know of his special power and involved them in the world he was in.

Nagare knew it, Yata Misaki would not be foolish enough to expose his power despite being an idiot. He smirked. He had a plan he had asked Mishakuji to put in place.

"Help, Misaki-nii!"

"Megumi!" Misaki turned around and found himself facing the high ranking clansman of the Green King, the swordman, Mishakuji Yukari. He had his little sister on his arms.

"You're the sissy man from the Green. Give me back my sister!" Misaki demanded. His younger brother on the other hand was caught by another new guy Mishakuji came with a dagger on his throat. Misaki was careless and he was outnumbered.

"Want them back? Beat up these punks and show me your true power." Mishakuji sat on a stool he brought out of somewhere and sat on it. He was ready to watch how the hot-headed vanguard can get out of this on his own. Misaki bit his lip. They were trying to make a fool of him.

"Stop it. You guys want to take it out on me, do so. Just don't hurt them!" Misaki trailed off.

"Huh? Did I hear wrongly? Is that a crow which is cawing away?"Mishakuji asked his lackey.

"Get him if you want to receive more points in the world of JUNGLE." He continued. The punks had Misaki surrounded. Misaki was shocked the bunch of weaklings HOMRA had beaten up had become members of JUNGLE. This was going to be nasty.

With Misaki's talent in fighting and motivation to rescue his siblings, he was able to break out of his situation easily and got to where Mishakuji was seated.

"Well done! Vanguard of the Red King. How about this?"

Mishakuji made a cut on Megumi's face causing more pain to the girl who started crying.

"Damn!" Misaki had lost it. He was going to have it out on them and think of the consequences later. Misaki charged with his skateboard to only toppled by Mishakuji easily. Misaki was unable to use his aura in fear of hurting his little sister. At this moment, Minoru broke free of his captor and caused some distraction.

Misaki in a flash caught Mishakuji by his wrist causing him to yelp in response. Blue-black formed around his wrist and Mishakuji was not very happy about it. He would kill him if it was his face he had touched. Mishakuji's wrist was burnt but he realised it was not a sensation caused by burning flames.

"What is the power he is using?" Mishakuji was caught in surprise to only see a familiar aura sizzling around Misaki. It was green. So Yata Misaki was a dual colour user like him. That was interesting. No wonder Nagare-chan asked him to deal with him. If this was so, Mishakuji let go of Megumi and shocked Misaki using his Green aura grabbing him by his throat. Misaki screamed in pain. Being hurt by aura of another colour was one issue but being hurt by the same colour was another level of its own. The sensation was familiar when he was hurt by Saruhiko's dagger.

That was when Misaki realised he was using the green aura. But when did he? Misaki could not remember. Mishakuji threw Misaki on the ground and kicked him on his stomach before stepping on him. Misaki groaned in pain while receiving kicks from Mishakuji's heels.

"This is the difference of our power."Mishakuji declared. Suddenly he felt something hard hit his head.

"Let go of my Misaki-nii, sissy man with stinking smell!" It was Minoru who threw stones at him while Megumi ran behind Minoru with her hand on her face in wary. The guy who was holding on to Minoru had been knocked out. The young Middle School boy should not be underestimated either. Mishakuji was quite pissed off by his insults to his taste of perfume and beauty.

* * *

"Let my children go!" Mrs. Yata who had been watching the live feeds fell on her knees. Even though she was ignorant but having videos taken to such extent was something not even a Private investigator could do. Based on her life experience, Hisui Nagare had to be the one who instigated this.

"Just who are you? How are you able to know everything? You are not human right?" She asked the young man on wheelchair while her eyes were glued to the screen where Misaki stared up at Mishakuji and both of them were sizzling with Green aura. Misaki's aura was weaker compared to Mishakuji She tugged his sleeve while on her knees.

"I believed I had given him the best gift he ever hoped to receive. Remember how the bedridden boy who had no hope of recovering recovered miraculously? I can't do that unless I have special power and by mistake I switched with him. You chose to flee after learning what happened to me." Mrs. Misaki's eyes widened as Nagare narrated what had happened all to her.

"W-What do you want?" She started stuttering. She somehow knew he had done something and she was not going to let him reverse what he had done that time.

Nagare smiled. With his experimentation throughout the years, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

A parrot appeared before Mishakuji who was about to slay Misaki with his sword. The parrot gave an electric shock knocking out the kids in a flash.

"Play time is over Yukari. Leave the kids and bring Yata Misaki back." Kotosaka, the parrot chirped. Mishakuji was annoyed.

"Just when I'm having fun." He glared at Misaki who had taken a beating from him earlier angrily. Misaki was clutching his stomach groaning in pain.

"This is an order, Yukari!" Nagare's authoritative voice was heard through the parrot.

"Tsk! Understood." With that he left the unconscious kids and took the weakened Yata Misaki away. Misaki did not know why he did that. He removed his watch weakly and dropped it on his unconscious half brother's side. His last thought before his world turned black was their safety and awkwardly he had to be...

"Saruhiko..."

* * *

It was the same recurring dream. This time he felt a hand grabbing his. He felt groggy as he tried opening his eyes to take a look of his face.

"Good morning, Yata Misaki aka the boy who put pineapples in porridge. A man with green hair in a straitjacket greeted him. Before Misaki could say anything he found himself bounded in strap a sensation he really hated in that dream. Misaki remembered what happened before this. Nagare willed and his tablet in front of his wheelchair lit up. Misaki could hear something clicked and Nagare unlocked himself from the straitjacket.

"Who are you?" Misaki demanded feeling uneasy when Nagare placed his hand on Misaki's face. Misaki found that man really familiar when he grimaced in pain as Nagare gave him a tight slap. How ironic that Nagare had wanted Fushimi in his clan to accidentally made an idiot his clansman instead when he was new as a King.

"The man who granted you the greatest gift in life, traitor of my clan." Hisui Nagare smirked as he moved his wheelchair and revealed Misaki's anxious mother behind him.

"Mother." Misaki called out in dreadfulness. Mrs. Yata could only watch helplessly as Nagare grabbed the head of her defenseless son as their bodies glowed in green.

* * *

Misaki had a blank look on his eyes as he got back to his apartment later on. Tears fell heavily down his cheek and it was not like him. He had become an unpredictable bomb, a hostage to JUNGLE, the very first clan he had joined and no one could save him.

Before long, he found himself engaging in battle with Saruhiko with a cold look in his eyes.

 


	3. Twist: Fushimi Saruhiko

Nagare dashed across the street with his newly acquired skateboard. It was easy to get a free skateboard just by using the power of the JUNGLE app. Wind blew against his face as he enjoyed the breeze of freedom.

"Just give people some free points, and they will do my bidding." Nagare thought gleefully. Mishakuji Yukari and another high ranking clansman, a young boy as young as Anna watched on feeling amused. That was the first time they seen their King looking like a kid. He was really serious the scheming on the mission he planned against the other King in his attempt to take over the world. They would not have expected that it was all to regain his mobility.

His innocent laugh was the very first Mishakuji could swear that it came from his heart.

* * *

"Has the meeting ended yet?" Fushimi asked Enomoto and Fuse who stood outside the captain room. He was irritated. The Silver King suddenly requested an audience with their captain and Enomoto and Fuse have to work overtime because they were on duty.

Fushimi came hearing it was about the sighting of the Green King's Sword of Damocles first time after 14 years.

The Sword of Damocles which hanged over the head of the kings who were chosen, would only appear when the Kings utilized the power to a certain extent. This phenomenon was known as vertical over.

They were suspicious that the Green King must be plotting something in grand scale.

Fushimi himself had some history with the King, Hisui Nagare. He had invited him to his clan. Fushimi broke the PDA in a huff. Hisui made a grave mistake in his attempt and as a result, he lost Fushimi to Scepter 4. Fushimi was gradually given an important position and rose through their rank quickly. He was now the third-in-command.

He scratched his scar in irritation. Even that guy had become the third-in-command in that annoying clan since Anna became the Red King.

"I'm going out a bit, Fuse. Call me if you have anything." Fushimi ordered.

"Oh where are you going, Fushimi-kun?" Fushimi clicked his tongue knowing whose voice exactly it belonged to. It would seem that the meeting had ended.

Isana Yashiro peeked playfully from Munakata's back waving at Fushimi. Munakata stared at the Silver King for a moment. It would seem that even the first King was interested in the clansman he took the effort to headhunt from the annoying Suoh. Munakata decided to try and retain Fushimi, promotion or increment.

Fushimi glared at the Kings in annoyance especially Isana Yashiro. He did not even act like a king despite reigning over the rest as the leader. The Kings should act like one. The previous Gold King would be the best example. Since Suoh and Munakata, Fushimi did not dare to hold high hope for the rest.

The Silver King and the Blue King had a discussion after witnessing the appearance of the Green Sword of Damocles which vanished as soon as it appeared. Other than when it was first seen 14 years ago, no one had seen the Sword materializing ever again.

Isana Yashiro had a bad feeling towards this. The condition of the Sword of Damocles was worse than he had expected. Munakata Reisi was a bit amused at how unstable the King was and how he was comparable to the previous Red King.

"Time to take him out." Munakata Reisi proposed. "I'll accept the challenge to slay the King once more."

"You know I won't agree of that." Shiro held his parasol behind his back. He took a flight to the sky from the rooftop looking down at Munakata.

"Do you propose you want to do it yourself, Isana Yashiro?" Munakata said teasingly.

"Who knows." Shiro responded in a light-hearted tone. Shiro had other thoughts in mind recalling some details of the Green King from his old friend.

Hisui Nagare had messed up his own health condition after a nasty mistake from his experiment of his power was what Kokujouji Daikaku told Shiro. Shiro landed swiftly as soon as an idea hit him. He would investigate the place where he was last seen healthy.

"That incident caused the condition of his Sword of Damocles to deteriorate." Shiro decided.

"Look he started another new mission." Shiro held up his newly bought PDA to Munakata.

"Recently, there is increasing number of missions going on especially "tagged" ones." Munakata added.

"My main concern is this." Shiro shared one of the missions. "A tale, it said. It was another tagged Baby Red Crow mission."

"The Baby Red Crow's Hunt of a Phoenix." Munakata got interested. He showed Fushimi the PDA. There was a timer where there was a mother crow which was seen animated graphic in a room being lowered to a pot for steaming as time ticked by on a green parrot's watch. A baby red crow had to slay the Queen Fire Phoenix and bring the parrot her heart to save its mother. This was disturbing.

"Care to investigate this out-of-bound one-man game for me?" Munakata asked Fushimi. It appeared any tagged "Baby Red Crow" mission was out of bound to other JUNGLE members and it was unlike the Green King who liked crowd to involve only one clansman. Shiro nodded in agreement.

At this moment, Shiro's phone rang. It was from one of his network from the Gold Clan.

"Tell me your findings… Location is…" Shiro took a deep breath after hanging up. He was right in nominating Fushimi Saruhiko for this mission.

And that was how Fushimi got into a solo mission he always preferred to working in a team. But the video Shiro had got his hands on was a woman at her forties he could not forget meeting her and her two kids before. And the two children were found in the hospital had proven. The Green had completely gained control of his former best friend.

"Misaki, what happened to you?"

_"If you think yourself as a traitor, let me show you what a real traitor is like?"_  Isana Yashiro dropped some hints to Fushimi. The Silver King could be a sadist at times. There were times he would not be able to help like this situation.

* * *

Yata Misaki trembled holding a metal rod he had changed its shape of and he was facing against the guys in HOMRA. He felt guilt creeping up over him when the guys were surprised to see him with a weapon when they were not even getting into fight. Misaki had not been around for the past few weeks and they were a bit concerned.

"Anna will be back soon, Chihuahua." Eric said in English trying to get into Yata's nerves once more but Yata did not flare up which was so unlike him. His face looked cold.

Yata did not know how much time had passed from the point he came into the bar and sat on the sofa to the time Anna came back. His palm felt clammy. Watching the guys hanging around in the bar as though they were at home caused even more uneasiness in Yata. He could not believe it, he had become a traitor. Green aura sizzled on his palm slightly.

_"I granted you more power, should be quite enough to kill your other King. You were after all one of my very first clansman and should have the power to slay a King. Don't you fail as your mother and your so-call best friend would be disappointed with you." Memories_  of Nagare's words echoed in his mind.

As Anna returned from the front door, Misaki snapped holding the rod as he was determined to complete his mission. His eyes glowed in green and his face was expressionless.

"Die, Red Phoenix!" He waved the rod and Anna stared at him in confusion while the rest were unable to react when a dagger hit his rod and one hit his hand. Misaki yelped in pain dropping his rod which reverted to its original shape.

It was Fushimi to the rescue. Fushimi clicked his tongue noticing the green aura coming off his hands. He did not want to believe the words from the Silver King. He would show him what a true traitor would do explicitly taunting him to help Anna. He had never wanted to come to the Bar.

"Misaki!" Anna was shocked. The rest were staring at a flustered Yata Misaki looking at them in shame especially to a newcomer in blue uniform. He saved him from making a huge mistake.

"Sa-ru…" Flashes of images of his mother being steamed in sauna room with extremely high temperature appeared in his head. Misaki had no choice but to run. He had to save his mother.

All the sudden, Misaki felt suffocated when he reached the alley. Fushimi had caught on to him. Misaki had no choice but to engage Fushimi in a fight. His eyes glowed in green. Fushimi thought he had become another person.

"Do not get into my way, Fushimi!" Misaki grabbed his dagger which Fushimi aimed at him. Fushimi gasped when Misaki threw in a kick on his face. He summoned his skateboard out of nowhere.

"Mi-sa-ki." This was not the Misaki he always knew. He was staring at him with cold eyes as though he did not know him. He even addressed him by his last name instead of monkey.

_"Saruhiko is awesome…"_  Misaki's encouraging words echoed in his mind.

Misaki took three of his daggers in a flash and channeled them with Green Aura before firing at Fushimi. Fushimi did a somersault to get away from him.

_"Hisui Nagare!"_  He thought angrily as he faced Misaki who charged at him in a flash. Misaki was well-versed in his use of Green aura surprisingly. Perhaps he was talented in this.

_"Saruhiko can win." Isana Yashiro whispered loudly to his captain when he decided to deploy him. Fushimi was annoyed how he could casually call him by his first name._

_"…if you burn with hot passion. Red is your dominant aura. His is a recessive. Both of you make a perfect pair." Isana Yashiro gave him an all-knowing smile before leading him to meet the Yata siblings._

"Misaki!" Fushimi pulled out another there daggers channeling them with blue aura. That was a decoy. He took Misaki into his arms when he was within his range and released with red aura seemingly burning both of them at once. Fushimi needed to wake Misaki up to who he really was.

"Sa-ru…" Tears formed at the corner of Misaki's eyes. The aura coming from Fushimi was warm.

"Misaki is always an idiot." Fushimi merely said holding his head with a hand and leaning him on his shoulder as Fushimi fell on his back with Misaki on top.

"You've those hooligans around you, why can't you ask them for help?" Fushimi thought to himself to only realise Misaki was shaking on his arms suddenly. Misaki broke free of him and screamed. His body sizzled with green aura which repelled even Fushimi who could not get close to him.

"Misaki!" Fushimi tried to shake Misaki out and to focus on him as he tried to reach him. Misaki was clutching his head in pain. A Green Sword of Damocles appeared above his head. Fushimi was horrified. Misaki was not only the Baby Red Crow, a Green Vassal, he was the Green King. He just could not believe his eyes.

" _He_  played with his power,  _he_  pay the price. How beautiful it rhymed." A pretty-faced man with purple hair leaned against the wall close by smirked.

"MISAKI!" Fushimi tried to get close but could not. He did not know what to do. Fushimi felt frozen. If there was anything that could help him, it was probably…

"Misaki, Misaki…" Misaki could barely hear Anna's voice. She came for him. But Misaki just tried to kill her. Fushimi just could not stand big-hearted people like her.

"Remember Mikoto. Don't lose!" Anna tried to comfort Misaki who lost his control after seeing the very same dangerous Sword of Damocles over his head.

"I-I can't…" Misaki cried.

"Misaki is an idiot, of course you can't!" Fushimi did not know why he said that.

"Don't you want to be stronger? See, you have the power but you can't control, how stupid."

"What did you say, Monk-…" Misaki seemed to have heard him. Someone got into the range and zap him with his aura. He felt his world turned upside down as he collapsed gone into in a fit.

"It's the end of today mission, Misaki-chan!" Fushimi was shocked when he saw a taller man in shadow had Misaki hanging over his right arm.

Mishakuji entered the barrier created by Misaki himself to recapture him in a flash before Fushimi, Anna and the rest could get to them. He sent a wave of electric shock which was blocked by Anna's shield with a smile plastered on his face. He took off during the distraction. Yata Misaki failed in his mission after the time limit because he could not do it. Mishakuji decided that he would need their true King back.

Fushimi felt helpless. He did not know what to do. He could only watch as he took him away. Memories of broken Rubik cubes broken by his nasty father dropped on the floor mercilessly replayed in his mind.

"MISAKI!"

 


	4. Side: Isana Yashiro

It did not take long for Fushimi to track down the location where the HQ of JUNGLE was following the location where the Sword of Damocles appeared once more.

He passed by an orphanage where he saw a male in lacy priest-like outfit telling a story about a Baby Red Crow tried to save the mother crow by killing the evil red phoenix for her heart and presented it to the Green Parrot King to exchange for their freedom.

Fushimi felt uneasy as it sounded familiar like a certain mission tagged "Baby Red Crow" executed by his... Fushimi's face twisted in horror when the story teller smiled at him eerily.

"You!" Before Fushimi could do anything his mouth was covered by a handkerchief. He was careless to be drugged by a smug looking purple haired clansman on had him unconscious on his arms.

* * *

Fushimi woke up and found himself in a monitor room which holographic screens of the happenings in Shizume city playing. He turned at glared at his captor. His back faced him as he was engrossed in watching one of the scenes on the screens.

"Hisui Nagare!"

"I'll prefer if you had never seen my face, since you did, you're my clansman and a high ranking one." Nagare declared.

"In your dream." Fushimi spat. He knew very well, his King and his comrades would come and look for him if he was found missing for too long.

"I know you'll say that so I had prepared something else instead. Guess what I found my long lost vassal recently and my men are taking care of him like a VIP right now. Because I have him, I don't think I'll require your service anymore. I just want to tell you that." With that Nagare broke into a laugh.

"Misaki..." Fushimi clicked his tongue while scratching his scar in worry. He blamed HOMRA for not knowing the changes going on with Misaki causing him to suffer in silence. Anna had been apologetic. She was unable to read Misaki ever since he became the "Green King". Shiro who had been with them for debrief said nothing. He was worried about something else.

Little did he knew that the Silver King together with his clansmen had been stalking him.

* * *

Misaki screamed as waves of electrical shock was sent through his body after the group of guys had finished beating him up with heated baseball heated up on the barbecue pit and electrically charged baseball as a bonus in an attempt of keep Misaki awake. They were happy collecting points for hitting the red crow while engaging in an indoor baseball game.

"Stop this! Stop hitting my son!" Mrs Yata cried.

Misaki panted in the bird-like cage when they finally stopped. It was finally the dinner time when the guys paused their torture and headed out for dinner leaving the mother and the son alone. It pained Mrs. Yata to see her Misaki being in so much pain. Yes, she was mad at him for becoming a delinquent but he was still her son, no matter what he had become.

"Misaki, how are you feeling?" She asked with her trembling voice.

"M-Mother…" Yata struggled to sit up leaning his battered body on the cage as he was lowered by the chain in the cage. His clothes were tattered. "I-I'm sorry…" Misaki tried to get his words up as tears formed on his eyes.

"No, you're a good boy, you didn't kill anyone." Mrs. Yata was comforted to know. She was proud of her son for not doing something he would regret later.

"My legs…" Misaki tried to move his hand to reach for his legs which had become numb. The change would be coming into place as arranged by Nagare.

"I'm sorry, Misaki…" Mrs. Yata said choking in her sobs.

* * *

"What do you want?" Yata Misaki asked weakly. He could barely open his eye to see a gleeful Green King pacing around his cage. He ordered some guys to change his clothes, an identical purple sweater he ordered for the players to find for him so he would not look as badly hurt as he should and they had not "ill treated" him.

"Just waiting for the arrival of the monkey who would try to free the legendary baby red crow." Hisui's eyes glowed in green and he unlocked Misaki's cage. He would play with the intruder shortly.

Fushimi was horrified to see Misaki laying unmoving in the bird cage. Underneath his clothes he was covered in burns from being hit by the heated and charged balls. There were some burns seen from his face caused by careless player who missed his torso.

"Misaki, Misaki, wake up and look at me!" He knelt before the cage as Misaki tried to alert him on the danger behind him but he couldn't. It was Hisui with a heated rod. Fushimi dodged it with his intuition.

"Yukari, watch over the Red Crow. I'm going to have a showdown with the no. 3 of Scepter 4 with this body I obtain."

"Yes, Nagare-chan." Mishakuji landed beautifully on the ground squashing Misaki on his swollen face against the bar in the cage. While Hisui was ready to battle Fushimi with Misaki and his mother who was watching in horror. She could not believe they had all become monsters.

"Fushimi, ready!" Fushimi unsheathe his saber.

Nagare was smiling. He was enjoying the fight with Fushimi as he tried lunging at him with his sword while he dodged. Nagare was at an advantage since he was a King. But he shouldn't do anything drastic in case his Weismann level burst up too high and he could not escape on time even though the sword of damocles was no longer hanging above his head but his poor vassal instead.

"I don't know what you did to Misaki but you're going to pay!" Fushimi was going all out and Misaki could only watch as a drop of tear was seen flowing down his cheek.

* * *

Fushimi gained an upperhand eventually. Nagare was overwhelmed. Despite regaining his health, he was not used in moving this much and keeping up with Fushimi's battle-honed body. Fushimi unleashed his hidden daggers and threw them at Nagare who could barely dodged.

"You know you'll be hurting this body I'm now wearing if that hit me. I switched my health with him." Nagare decided to pit with him with wit instead.

Fushimi gasped in horror as he turned to the cage where Misaki was lying unable to move but he had released the daggers he had aimed to hit Hisui.

Mishakuji Yukari suddenly raised his sword ready to attack Fushimi with his back open.

"This is not the beauty I desire so just dance beautifully as you perish!" Mishakuji gave a confident smile as he bore his fang on Fushimi.

Hisui was unable to dodge with Fushimi's daggers coming at him in a flash. He was waiting for the pain to only to have blood splattered all over his face the next moment. Nagare's eyes widened at the battered figure before Fushimi. He could only watch in horror unable to stop watching the tip of the sword sticking out the chest of his victim where the daggers hit. That gained Yukari extra points on his PDA for causing great damage to the Red Crow.

"Y-you? Why?" Nagare could not believe his eyes as the young man gave him a contented wide smile his expression was unreadable as he collapsed in front of Fushimi and Mishakuji. He used his green aura allowing him to switch position with Nagare. Hisui Nagare who stood in the unlocked cage was shocked. He used his green aura, the ability of position switching to save him after shoving Fushimi to the ground taking Mishakuji's attack at the same time.

"I'll have... your... back... like before... Saru, you're... not... as sharp as before..." Misaki said. His body was held up by the sword held by Mishakuji at the same time with daggers sticking on his torso.

Fushimi was stiffened by what he had done.

"I'll... give... you back... I'm sorry... for causing... you so much pain... Please... leave... now." The young man coughed out blood trying to stole a glance behind the purple haired man. Nagare clenched his fist and laughed.

"What an idiot? An idiot is always an idiot! They could have never hit me even if you have never interfere. Of course, I want my body back." Nagare flicked his fingers and vanished. He had messed up too much.

"I'm also out of here. This is no longer a beautiful fight." Mishakuji pulled the sword off Misaki. Droplets of blood hit the ground before he sheath his sword and fled the scene.

"M-Misaki?" Fushimi ran to his side when he collapsed after the sword was pulled out from him. Daggers were sticking out of his chest as pool of blood formed around him where Misaki laid. Misaki was shaking in a fit as both red and green aura which were leaking out started to burn him. Misaki's face were tear stricken.

"I.. I'm sorry...for calling... you a... traitor... when... I'm the worst.." Yata Misaki apologised. Fushimi did not know how he should react. Over here, Misaki was confessing his evil deed when he was the one who stabbed him with his own daggers. Fushimi felt he was the worst.

"Misaki!" His mother scrambled to reach for her son as soon as she was released from her bonds by Kuroh who arrived at the scene with his clan. She hesitated when she saw auras usually not able to be seen by normal human surrounding Misaki and her hand was scared as she tried to touch Misaki.

"Just... just what are you and Saruhiko? A monster?" She muttered in fear. He could have killed someone with his power. Even though he was still her son, no matter what he had become, this was just too much for her to bear. Misaki's eyes widened in response of hearing his mother's hurtful words. He took a sharp breath and was unable to speak anymore. It hurt too much. Misaki fell unconscious not long after.

The Green Sword of Damocles vanished on the sky with Shiro watching through a binocular.

"And so he got away." Shiro said with a whistle trying to lighten the mood. He was not very happy how Hisui Nagare got away but he had lost the throne as the Green King because of the power of King of Manipulation. Yata Misaki was the owner of the Sword of Damocles. The people who were working with Shiro remained in silence waiting for Shiro's next instruction.

* * *

"Neko, please do that as soon as this is over. I don't want anyone innocent to know too much about us." Shiro instructed over using mind transfer. Neko had been standing by at the orphanage. Neko's heart lurched as she was reminded about what happened to the little girl, who was now the red King.

"I can't." A hand was placed on her shoulder to comfort her. Neko knelt down with her hands covering her tear stricken cheek beside an unconscious woman in a attempt to do her job. She had done it on her younger children earlier.

"Everything will work out, XX-chan." The sixth King had materialised beside her gave a a pat on her head. He would proceed with his next job ordered by his Majesty.

* * *

In the hospital, Fushimi was anxious, Misaki had never woken up once after he was rescued from the HQ of the Green. He was shocked to hear from his mother on Misaki's health condition before Neko done her job and she would never get involved in their world ever again. He was never meant to recover from his Lock-In Syndrome. It was her fault for running away after discovering the switch. She thought she could protect him but she was wrong.

Fushimi watched desperately as the sixth King assisted in healing him from the injuries which were supposed to be fatal. That got to show how powerful and how accurate Fushimi and Mishakuji aim were. They were all intent to kill. All the attacks were right on vital spots. Fushimi's heart lurched as he saw Misaki grimacing when each dagger was pulled out by the sixth King from his chest. That man seemed unfazed when the wounded was screaming from the excruciating pain.

"Yata, hang on. I will not let you die." He said calmly. Purple aura glowed on the king's hand. Overflowing blood seeped through his fingers as the King with honey brown hair was determined to stop it.

Fushimi did not know how long had passed after that. He felt frozen as he found himself standing by Misaki's bedside. Misaki was hooked up with life support machines. That was the life he was meant to live and he was never meant to meet Fushimi if he had never been to middle school.

Misaki did not have long to live from the complications he suffered from his condition. No matter how powerful the sixth King, Totsuka Tatara's power was to be able to reject the wounds inflicted on Misaki, he could not reverse what Hisui Nagare had done to him. He got back his original health condition. Now Hisui Nagare must be running around actively, enjoying the breeze of freedom. As for Misaki, he was back to where he was originally, unlike Hisui Nagare who was bounded on a wheelchair because he was blessed with his power of King, Misaki was a bedridden young man who needed to live from life support after losing his power as the vessel of the Green Sword of Damocles as the substitute Green King.

"Misaki, I know you can hear me." Fushimi barely managed to say it out loud. He urged Misaki to give him some signals. He noticed movement on his eyelid and he knew Misaki had heard him. He could hear Anna earlier by his side even though he was unable to open his mouth to apologise to her.

"I'm sorry, Misaki." Saruhiko pulled his hands close to his face and apologised profusely. The Silver King had been watching over them solemnly through the video feeds. It was a regret never meant to be resolved. It was another tragedy caused by his discovery of the Dresden Slate.

Yata Misaki had disappeared from everybody's view a few days later. Misaki did not want Fushimi's and the rest final memory of him to be this pathetic. Misaki had lost everything. His mother, Minoru and Megumi would never remember him, his very existence.

He pulled his hood tightly riding on a bullet train to somewhere far away. That took him the a lot of his Green aura to move himself. Misaki smiled as his eyes closed leaning against the window as the sun set out there. And a young male took a seat beside him with unreadable emotion. Misaki felt his presence and teared up. The Kings (The Silver, the Red and the Blue) could not be trusted.

"Saruhiko..."

"Misaki is an idiot." Fushimi took him into his arms as they journeyed to a land where nobody would know them.

 


	5. Side: All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never want to drag this out. Sorry for the rush to end this one. The ending was my initial plan for my other story. I was like thrash it, I'll use it in this story.
> 
> Thank you for the support and reviews.
> 
> K is not mine.

The crime by the Strains had been increasing just as expected. Munakata and his clansmen had been very busy hunting them down. Anna and her clansmen were also helping out. Shiro had been watching with Kuroh.

"Hisui Nagare is getting more brazen in making his move since he regain his use of his own body." Kuroh commented standing by Shiro's side as Shiro was staring at the Slate in Mishihara Tower. Shiro said nothing. He hadn't given any order to Kuroh to make any move despite Kuroh's plea.

The rules of the game had changed. It was not just pranks which could have caused casualty. There were more to it. Ultimately the end game would have the players going through the pain of losing their loved ones and there was no way anyone could have stopped it.

"I just can't believe their loved ones would appear at the wrong location at the wrong time catching the Green Clansman red-handed. Why will Hisui Nagare do that to his own people?" Kuroh could not help but say when they took the lift down when Shiro was done.

"Neko had been busy erasing their memories as a result. It was not just on the incident, Neko had to erase the memories of the players of JUNGLE from their loved ones completely as her power once known and discover will lead to chaos when they started to remember things." Shiro muttered quietly but loud enough for Kuroh to hear.

"The red tagged mission will gain you enough points to advance from low to middle rank but if you loses the game, you lose it all. Just continue to observe." was Shiro's only order to him. It would not be long.

* * *

Fushimi Saruhiko came face to face with his cousin, Oogai Aya in the hospital. He returned to Shizume after receiving call from Scepter 4. It was a miracle that Misaki had recovered well enough that he only relied on the wheelchair to move about. Misaki would be alright on his own by now which allowed him to come out like this more frequently. He needed to see counselor often himself. He could not help Misaki if he could not help himself.

Oogai was disfigured suffering from serious burns, while her mother who was just declared dead for using her body to cover her. They were attacked by mob due to a red tagged JUNGLE mission. They were burnt being lit up with fire after being poured kerosene. Oogai was a victim who tried any means to get back into the Green King's good book including stealing a phone of a low ranking player who was supposed to take this mission and caught into the disastrous game zone. She ended up walking into a trap of no return.

"Aya is sorry, Saruhiko." She choked on her sob while looking out of the glass panel from the ICU with Fushimi watching. It had to be her karma for her trying to hurt Fushimi and almost ruining one of his eyes. Fushimi knew it would take very long for her to fully recover and she had lost everything.

He despised the Green King for ruining those close to him. Fushimi scratched his scar. Somehow his heart lurched.

* * *

Hisui Nagare was watching within the crowd where an incident occurred and a guy burnt his girlfriend to death by accident. He was watching out in case there was any special force like Scepter 4 would take over. It appeared to be normal incident as the police force was taking care of it. He frowned as the lighter on the ground sizzled with green aura.

"Shit, I'm running late." Hisui stole a glance on his watch and was startled. It was his first day today and he was looking forward. It had been a long time since he last attended school.

Hisui had managed to enroll himself into an university after the incident with a perfect score in the entrance exam. It was the first time after many years he got to blend into the society as a normal human. For the first time, he wanted to make real friends. He was disappointed by Mishakuji Yukari and the rest who chose to abandon him as though they despised him. Now who knows where they had gone to show their loyalty.

Hisui stared at his palm which sizzled with green aura. He decided to lay low for the time being. He came to the town where Mrs. Yata and her two kids stayed. He heard what happened to them. He bumped into Mrs. Yata on purpose. He noticed that she was pregnant with another child.

"I'm sorry." The woman said picking up her groceries which had fallen off frantically. The canned peaches especially had drop right on his feet but Nagare was not going to yelp in pain.

"It's okay." He helped to pick all her stuff up with a smile. She thanked him and continued her way with Nagare watching. She stopped all the sudden and turned her head over.

"Have we met somewhere before?" She asked. Hisui was surprised even though he should not. The Silver Clansman had done her job.

"No, I don't think we met before." Hisui replied without hesitation.

"I see." The woman seemed a little lost thinking she must have forgotten something.

"Do you know someone by the name Misaki?" Hisui decided to ask. The woman shook her head and added, "If I have another daughter I may name her that name. I want her to blossom beautifully like a flower." The woman rubbed her stomach as she whispered gentle words to her unborn child.

Hisui smiled and watched the woman who was on her way to school to pick her daughter up.

Perhaps it was better this way. He was sorry for what he had done.

He bumped into a group of boys. He raised his head and was faced with a few boys who were smoking.

"Target locked on." One of the teenage boys smirked while the rest had the cigarettes on hand. Before long, Hisui Nagare found himself surrounded by a number of players on a JUNGLE mission looking forward to gain points by messing with him. They even brought gasoline with them. Hisui wanted to stop them with his power to only realise in horror that he was no longer in control of the sanctum.

* * *

A young male on wheelchair somewhere was grinning in triumph while watching the feeds from his tablet.

_"You messed with my life, I'll mess with yours. Come and get me."_  That was what the young man thought. He closed the cover sensing another presence with a sweater. He covered his body with it.

"You'll catch a cold out here, Misaki." A male of the same age sat down on the bench beside him. They were watching the sunset together. Fushimi glanced at Misaki. He gradually had been able to sit up and use his arms thanks to his Green aura as a green clansman. No matter how powerful the aura was, he could not fully move his body like he used to. Misaki always loved to move, being bounded like it was a huge blow to him for sure. They had never touched on the topic. Fushimi was aware he must be devastated as he was briefed by the counselor. He had faithfully seen a counselor to help himself in order to help Misaki. Fushimi was hoping Misaki was willing to talk to him, confide in him.

Fushimi felt guilty for hurting Misaki who did not hesitate to forgive him for what he had done to hurt him. Misaki could never blame him. He became his and Nagare's shield out of his own will.

_"I wish this moment Saruhiko is with me can last forever but I can no longer make him smile nor make him laugh again especially if he know what I had done. Doing great thing with him, it looks like I have to wait till next life."_  Misaki placed his hand on top of Fushimi and leaned his head on his shoulder. Fushimi smiled and they remained like that till the night fell. Fushimi hoped this night would be peaceful and his King would be able to take a break from dealing with the red tagged JUNGLE mission.

* * *

Just when the group of students was about to light up the flame on Hisui, another group of people arrived to stop them.

A male in priest clothing appeared in front of Nagare while a shorter boy arrived slashing at the student's hand with his scythe causing him to drop his lighter. In a few quick moves, the students ended up scrambling for their lives.

"We're sorry we're late." The boy with grayish purple hair knelt down to Nagare.

"You guys..." Hisui could not believe his eyes. He thought they had abandoned him like Mishakuji. It seemed that they were his most loyal subordinates.

"You'll always be our King, Nagare. You can always come to us." The elder man said.

"But I..." Hisui stared at his hands. The old man placed his hand on Hisui's shoulder. They knew.

"Let's take back the sanctum you lost." The younger boy encouraged. Since Hisui's disappearance, they had been working together to find out what happened and how they could help him.

"We have the location of the King who had taken your sanctum." The younger boy reported.

* * *

However, this was also well played. Hisui fell into another trap because he tried to trust his loyal clansmen but the fact was they were loyal to the Green King who was just "smarter". He mocked at himself when he finally found himself trapped with the person who was currently in control of the sanctum, Yata Misaki. Or rather they were hopeful for him that he would regain his throne and regain their loyalty.

Yata Misaki had been expecting him as Hisui entered the game zone three days later, the physical location was where he was staying in seclusion with Fushimi who was on sabbatical leave.

"I didn't think you have it with you, Yata Misaki." Hisui Nagare raised his toy gun he picked up at the door according to the mission guideline at him. Hisui did not know whether to laugh or to cry when he found himself holding up a gun pointing at the mastermind playing into his hands. Never judge one by its cover. His intelligence could be one upped above Fushimi Saruhiko assuming Fushimi knew nothing of Yata's scheme.

"I'll get back what used to belong to me, Yata Misaki." Hisui knew very well how he could gain back the control. He needed to lead him into a scuffle with him to make it work.

"Will everyone believe you or believe me, Green King, no you're just Hisui Nagare." Yata let out an evil smile. An expression never seen from him as he wheeled himself closer to Hisui and grabbed his safety unlocked gun pulling it to himself much to Hisui's surprise. He was drawing green aura from Hisui as his vassal. Hisui was shocked that Yata was playing into his plan.

"You can have it back! But I'll drag you to hell!" Yata said quietly and he pulled the trigger with his thumb above Hisui's index finger upon hearing footsteps from someone familiar.

"Misaki, I'm home where are you?" Something dropped was heard and Fushimi hurried to the room where he saw Misaki with another man in black hood. He was Hisui holding a gun to Misaki's chest and Misaki was grabbing his gun seemingly wanted to push it away from him. Misaki noticed Fushimi's presence and he seemed distracted.

A muffled gunshot rang out and Misaki collapsed from his wheelchair. Like Misaki's name implied, however it was not the flower but it was his blood that began to blossom beautifully from the his wound on his chest where the bullet hit.

"MISAKI!" Fushimi screamed and started firing his daggers at Hisui who dodged agilely and escaped.

"It wasn't me." Hisui dropped his gun and looked at his trembling hands. The toy gun fell to the ground and pixelated into a real metallic gun. It was not supposed to be a real gun. Hisui ran a few possibilities in his mind. It was probably someone from the clan who had given Yata a gun and he used his power to turn it into a "toy gun".

Yata felt for the bullet hole on his chest with his hand in disbelief at first when he was shot. The warm and sticky liquid began to seep through his finger as he felt his heart beating in an abnormal rhythm. It hit right on the very fatal spot he wanted. He managed a smirk at a desperate Hisui while enduring sharp searing pain coming from his chest. Misaki was the one who held his gun against his own chest and pulled the trigger after ensuring the muzzle was pinned against his beating heart so the bullet would hit his heart at point blank. Now no matter what Hisui do, he would not be able to escape from this accusation. Hisui could only retreat for now. The game zone had reverted to the home sweet home of Fushimi and Misaki.

"Misaki, Misaki, how are you feeling?" Fushimi cradled his head on his lap and attempted to stop his bleeding. Misaki was bleeding profusely. His face turned ghastly white rapidly and covered with cold sweat.

"You're going to be alright, hang in there ok? The doctors from the Gold Clan will be able to fix you up." Fushimi desperately wanted to call Scepter 4 and his hand was grabbed by Misaki who shook his head. He knew his body well. His fate was sealed. Misaki had charged the bullet in the gun which would kill him with green aura. He could not kill himself and not anyone other the Kings could do so so Hisui was the only one who could kill him. Misaki wanted it this way so that he would have some time to talk to Fushimi before he died and ensure his revenge would be completed. Hisui would eventually be hunted down and he would have his revenge against Hisui for ruining his life.

Misaki smiled and raised his bloodied hand on Fushimi's face. He was crying.

"Saru will be okay. You're not to blame." Misaki said while blood began to flow down from the corner of his mouth.

Fushimi did not want Misaki to die. He knew it would take miracle this time for Misaki to survive this. He knew his heart was punctured. Blood was pouring out from his wound while his heart struggled to beat. He could only watch his beloved Misaki smiling weakly and there was nothing he could do. They were staying in a rural area with just an old doctor who would not be able to help even if he got to them.

"Misaki, please don't die. I love you no matter what you had become and what you had done so, please..." Misaki's eyes widen all the sudden. Dread and regret overwhelmed him that tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He realized how much he did not want to die. He regretted to have pulled the trigger. Yet he would be free from the pain and the guilt. Misaki resigned to his fate. He raised his hand to reach for Fushimi's face.

"Don't try... to... avenge... me. Take... care... of yourself... eat more... veggies... Stay strong... I'm... sorry.." Misaki managed to get his words out. He felt he did not deserved to be loved and he was shocked when Fushimi moved in and kissed him on his lip.

"That's... a promise...". Misaki said weakly and tears flowed down his eyes. He took a sharp raspy breath and fell limp on Fushimi's lap with his head lulled to his side with his eyes staring into blank. Misaki stopped breathing and Fushimi felt his heart ceased to beat altogether. His hands fell by his side limply. Fushimi shook his head madly in denial. Misaki could not die. No, not now. Not when they were finally together. Fushimi closed Misaki's unseeing eyes taking him into his arms and cried.

* * *

The green sword of Damocles in the sky dissipated. Shiro looked up to the sky in understanding. It had ended.

It did not take long for Fushimi to hunt Hisui down. His eyes filled with hatred. Hisui had given himself up. He merely wanted to take the throne back. He didn't expect he ended up assisting Yata Misaki in his suicide. Life was full of irony.

Hisui had regained his throne as he had wanted but he was now a criminal. He stared upwards at the ceiling in Scepter 4 cell. His sword of Damocles hung up in the air. He laughed madly.

* * *

Fushimi stared at the grave erected for his beloved Misaki in daze in a kneeling position. He had a bright smile on the photo. Awashima Seri held up an umbrella above him to prevent Fushimi for being drenched.

"It wasn't supposed to end up like this." Fushimi muttered. He wanted to kill Hisui but the Silver Clan interfered in the nick of time. The Silver King's order was absolute. Fushimi could not touch him at all.

Awashima shook her head, unwilling to tell Fushimi the truth. Isana Yashiro had explained Hisui's situation and revealed the mission which trapped Hisui. Yata Misaki had already given up himself and used Hisui's hand to shoot himself to dead. He was smart if need be but not as smart as the other Kings. Fushimi was just blinded by his loyalty to Misaki. Misaki, as the Green King was behind all the "normal" incident which were a facade of the red tagged mission from JUNGLE. Many innocent lives and memories were lost because of that. Who would have expected that? Munakata decided to leave the incident as "normal crimes" most likely on Fushimi's account so Yata Misaki would be innocent in many eyes.

"Maybe I don't have the right to say so but I wish Misaki would talk to me. Ha, not that I'll talk to him about my problem." Fushimi said sarcastically.

"I thought he wouldn't be able to understand me." Awashima glanced down at Fushimi who was pouring out his heart with sympathy. He actually knew the truth. Yata Misaki had left traces of his crime out of guilt. Awashima realised that Fushimi had not said anything just to protect him.

"I want to become stronger so I can protect him but in the end I can't help him." Fushimi started to sob as Awashima placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Human deviated from their ways of living due to circumstances. Yata Misaki is no different. I'm sorry." She took Fushimi into her arms and allowed him to cry his heart out.

* * *

It was many years later, Fushimi Saruhiko placed a new bouquet before Misaki's grave. He nodded at the Silver King who had finished paying his respect to Yata and was about to leave. Even though it was short, he was still a former Green King in his eyes.

There was a hooded figure who followed Shiro closely as they walked past him. He was the third Green King with olive green hair, Hisui Nagare. Since he regained his throne, he had been following Shiro around. Even if he was not the one who "killed" Yata Misaki, he died because of him. He would feel guilty as long as he lived.

He regretted for giving Yata Misaki something known as "hope" which had ruined all the lives involved.

Isana Yashiro looked up to the bright blue sky.

"Today is going to be another day of peace right?" Shiro asked the male walking behind him. Shiro wanted to cheer him up.

_"As expected from the Silver King. Yes, as long as we are alive, we will use our power to defend the peace so tragedy like this would not happen again."_

_"The road is long, but we can make it happen. My research will be able to bring everyone happiness right, Lieutenant?"_  Shiro smiled to himself.

This was the day 38-years old cafe owner, Fushimi Saruhiko came face-to-face to the hyperactive youngest daughter of Mrs. Yata who demanded Fushimi to make her coffee for the mischievous immortal Silver King as payment for losing a bet with him on putting back a Rubik Cube colours in place. The bored looking Fushimi demanded for her name to be written on the plastic cup.

"Huh? My name? This is so troublesome! Stupid mum had to get me such a girly name." The girl with chestnut hair grumbled as Fushimi stared at her with piercing eyes demanding her to speak up and stop wasting his time. How girly could her name be for a girl?

He would not have thought that her name, was a reminder to Fushimi's of both his pain and happiness as the girl placed her Rubik's cube Fushimi used to play with when he was a child.

_"You want this? This is a normal puzzle for normal people..." An imagery of a Fushimi as a kid beamed in happiness when he received a new Rubik's cube from a young boy with chestnut hair flashed by Fushimi's mind._

"Mi-Sa-Ki!"

 


End file.
